The Story of Blu
by TrevorTheWriter
Summary: (CANCELLED) In this more serious story, we take a look at the life of Blu Berri, the son of PJ Berri and Sunny Funny. Blu is your happy-go-lucky 7 year old boy who loves to have fun and enjoy life. But when his world takes a darker, more serious turn, how will he and his family get through it? (Cover made by @that-fangirl-tho on Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm Summer day, and everything was peaceful at the Berri farm. The birds were chirping, a cool, gentle wind swept through the fields, and the dew on the grass glistened through the sun's light. At the edge of the farm, there was a white, cozy farmhouse on top of a small hill. Inside, in the kitchen, was Mrs. Sunny Berri, cooking pancakes with fresh blueberries, picked straight from the garden.

The adult Sunny called for her family, "Boys! Breakfast is ready!" she exclaimed with a warm smile.

Meanwhile upstairs, a small figure turned over in his little bed. The child rose groggily out of bed.

"Nnn…Coming Mom!" The young boy said with a yawn.

This was Blu Berri, a blue and purple teddy bear with a pink flower at top of his head, and a couple green leaves growing from his neck.

He groggily walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Mommy." Little Blu said with a smile, hugging his mother.

"Good Morning sunshine." Sunny smiled at her son.

"What's for breakfast?" The curious blue teddy bear said as he jumped up to look at the stove, being too short to see over it.

"Blueberry pancakes for my little Blu Berri!" Sunny laughed while putting Blu's plate on the table. As little Blu was about to dig in, his Mom spoke up.

"Hey sweetie, do you mind waking your father up? He's still asleep." Blu's Mom asked him.

"Oh…okay!" Blu said, running up the stairs with his little legs.

He went inside his parents room, on the bed was a snoozing PJ Berri, fully grown up.

"Nnnnn….More donuts please…" The sleeping bear said, dreaming. Blu giggled at his father's silliness and jumped on top of him.

"MORNING DADDY!" The child laughed as he woke his father up.

"AAAAH-Oh…hey kiddo!" PJ said, suddenly wide awake because of his son.

"Mommy said Breakfast is ready!" The small blue child said, hugging his Dad.

"Heh, well I don't want to miss breakfast, now do I." PJ laughed, picking up his son. PJ carried his son down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Morning honey." PJ tiredly said, putting Blu down in his chair.

"Morning sweetie!" Sunny welcomed her husband with a kiss on the cheek after she finished setting the plates on the table. The three then sat down and started their breakfast, with both PJ and Blu quickly eating their pancakes.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" The flower mother said to her husband.

"Well, I was planning on heading into town to see Parappa." The Papa bear said while finishing his plate of pancakes.

"Ah cool! Can I come see Uncle Parappa too!" The hybrid child said with glee, wanting to see his non-related uncle.

"Sure. It's been awhile since you saw him, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you!" PJ smiled at his son while patting the flower on top of his head.

"What about you honey?" The bear asked his wife.

"I was gonna pick the rest of the berries, so we can have them ready to sell by tomorrow!" Sunny says with a smile.

Sunny ran an organic fruit stand, selling her berries. She sold blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, anything with the word "berry" in it. That was the family's main source of profit, aside from PJ's DJing, which he does every so often.

"That's cool. Anyway, I'm ready to head out. You ready Blu?" PJ asked his son while getting up.

"Yeah! Bye Mom!" The young boy said while hugging his mother.

"Bye sweetie! Have fun! And bye sugar." Sunny said while planting a kiss on the bear's lips.

"Mmm~bye bye." The silly bear said with a blush.

The father and son headed towards town in the family car.

Blu can't wait to see his Uncle Parappa.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh boy! I can't wait to see Uncle Parappa!" Blu shouts with happiness as the father and son duo drive to town.

"Heh, you're real excited to see him, aren't ya?" PJ glanced at his son through the rearview mirror, with his tired yet loving expression.

"Yeah! He's so cool! He's the best rapper in the world!" The blue bear boy exclaims as he starts to jump up and down from his seat.

"Yeah, we did our fair share of concerts in our teenage years." PJ states, remembering his teen years.

"We toured a lot with a famous rapper, King Kong Mushi, Parappa and I were the opening act of his concerts. That's how we rose in popularity, but shortly after your Uncle and I graduated high school, King Kong Mushi…passed away." PJ sighed.

"Parappa was pretty upset, and the two of us tried to tour ourselves, but I guess people only really cared about Mushi. So we stopped." PJ was feeling sad, remembering their fall from relevance. Blu listened quietly, noticing his Dad's mood.

"I guess that I took the news that we weren't as big as we thought better than your Uncle…I married your Mom when we were 19, and she gave birth to you a year later. So we settled down almost immediately I guess." Papa bear explains to his son.

"Dad…were you and Mom…happy when you had me?" The hybrid child questions his father.

"What? Of course we were!" PJ exclaims, slightly surprised at the question. "Your mother and I weren't really the type to run around, like most college aged people, so we settled down. But as for Parappa…" PJ lowered his gaze.

"He…really didn't take the news as well as I did, you know. He…" PJ looks kinda distraught.

"You know what…it doesn't matter. We're almost there anyway!" PJ says, changing the subject.

...

The adult bear parked along the apartment building Parappa lived in.

"Oh sweet! We're here!" Blu jumped up as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

The two walked inside the apartment building, and as they approached Parappa's door, the sound of an average rap beat could be heard, along with a voice.

"I'm the best at the game, nothing is the same. I'm gonna teach ya, or I'm gonna beat…ya?"

The sound of an audible sigh could be heard through the other side of the door. PJ then proceeded to knock on it .

"AAGH! Boxxy, cut the music!" The beat stopped shortly afterwards.

"Look Jimmy, I don't have your money today, so-"

The grown up dog stopped mid-sentence as he opened the door, seeing who it is.

"PJ! Blu! What's up!" Parappa said with a smile, happy to see his friend and "nephew."

"UNCLE PARAPPA!" Blu shouted as he jumped on top of Parappa to hug him, causing him to fall down.

"Hey little dude! How are you?" Parappa laughed.

"I'm good!" The bear flower boy said with a grin.

"Nice, how about you Peej?" Parappa said, fist bumping his best friend.

"I'm doing good. How about you though?" PJ asked his friend.

"Oh me? Oh I'm fine! I mean…I'm healthy I guess, so…I'm good." Parappa says, a little nervous. The orange beanie wearing dog turned around to see Blu petting a worn Boxxy Boy, who's missing an eye, and has a few scrapes.

Parappa turned back to PJ and whispered to him, "Can I talk to you outside in the hallway?" PJ nodded, and the two adults left the apartment, closing the door behind them.

Blu turns around and sees this, but he isn't concerned. He takes this time to explore the apartment.

Blu notices that the apartment itself is kinda messy and run down, he enters Parappa's bedroom and looks around. With Boxxy Boy following, interested in the young boy. The bed is messy and unkept, the closet was kinda empty, with barely any clothes.

Blu then checked the cabinets, curiously peeking in them to see if he can find anything to play with. All he found was socks, underwear, bottles of some kind of medicine, and a note of some sort.

Blu picked it up to see if he could read it. It was a letter written to Parappa. The words on it were roughly scribbled and long, so Blu didn't know what most of them meant, but he recognized a few; "Money", "late", "…or else". Blu shrugged, and put the piece of paper in his pocket. He went back to the living room as the two adults returned inside.

"Hey buddy! Sorry we took so long!" Parappa said with a big smile, Blu didn't know it was a forced one.

"It's okay!" Blu said as he hugged Parappa's leg.

"Hey Blu, I think it's time we go soon." PJ said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"But…but we just got here Daddy…" Blu mopes as he hears this.

"Uncle Parappa's very busy, so we need to get going." PJ says to the boy, holding his hand.

"Oh…alright…bye bye Uncle Parappa." Blu waves as he leaves with his Dad.

"Uh, yeah, bye Blu!" Parappa smiles as the two leave the apartment. After they are gone, Parappa sits on the couch and sighs, holding his hands against his face, as Boxxy Boy pats the dog's knee.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive home was uncomfortably quiet. PJ wasn't a real talkative person, but he would always try to talk with his son. But as of right now, Blu's father was silent. His eyes were more droopy than usual, so Blu can tell something is wrong.

It wasn't until they were halfway home when Blu decided to break the silence.

"Daddy…why did we leave so soon? I wanted to hang out with Uncle Parappa." The Blue and purple colored bear pouted.

His father sighed, feeling uncomfortable.

"It's…you wouldn't understand." PJ states, clearly upset.

"I'll try." Blu says, wanting to know the reason that they left so soon.

PJ looks back at his son, a look of worry was on Blu's young, innocent face.

"Alright…you know your Uncle's little boombox, Boxxy Boy?" PJ asks the young boy.

"Yeah! He's really cute! He's kinda old though." Blu exclaims.

"That's because he is old. Parappa's Dad made Boxxy for him when he was your age, and they were together ever since. That little boombox really means a lot to Parappa, he stuck with your Uncle through thick and thin after all this time." PJ sighs again.

"Your Uncle asked me for money, so Boxxy can be repaired. A lot of money…" PJ emphasized the last few words as he pulled into the farm's driveway.

"Anyway, I had to give him some." The adult bear states as he parks the old car.

Blu got out of the vehicle and hugged his Dad with a loving embrace.

"Aww, you did a good thing Daddy!" Blu smiles as he looks up to his father. PJ smiles back at his son, despite knowing he gave Parappa hundreds of dollars that his family could have used.

"You boys are back early." Sunny says as she approaches her family with baskets filled with fresh-picked berries.

"Yeah! We were only there for a little bit because Dad had to give Uncle Parappa money!" Blu innocently states as PJ freezes, he didn't plan on telling his wife that he gave away several hundred dollars.

"Wait, what?" Sunny says surprised.

"Look, Parappa needed some money so he could fix Boxxy Boy. So I just wanted to help him out." PJ says defensively.

The Berri family aren't the richest bunch in the world, so they usually try to save money whenever possible.

"Well I wish you could have told me first!" Sunny exclaims, not happy.

"I wasn't planning to give him anything! He begged me!" PJ argued back.

"Please don't yell…" Blu whimpered. He hates it when his parents argue.

The mother and father look at their son, quickly calming down when they see that he's upset.

"...I'm sorry sweetie." Sunny apologizes to her son, hugging him.

"I'm sorry too." PJ speaks up as he hugged the both of them.

"Next time, tell me first before you give anyone money, okay hun?" The flower woman asks her husband.

"Sure…" PJ yawned, starting to feel tired.

...

The rest of the day went normally, Sunny picked the rest of the berries, getting the stand ready for tomorrow, with PJ taking a nap, and Blu playing outside with his toys. The day had gone by and now it was evening, the sun was setting, and the family was having dinner.

"So how are the berries coming along?" The grown up bear asked his wife, already finishing his plate of pasta.

"They're growing well! They should be ready to sell tomorrow! I'll probably give some to Katy and Lammy in the morning." Sunny says with her usual warm smile.

"Maybe we should give some to Parappa too, that would probably make him feel better." PJ suggests.

With his Dad saying that, Blu suddenly remembers the note in his pocket.

"Hey, look what I found earlier!" Blu shouts with excitement as he pulls out the piece of paper.

"What's that kiddo?" PJ smiles at his son.

"It's a note I found in Uncle Parappa's drawer!"

The husband and wife's eyes widen in shock.

"What?!" They both exclaim in unison.

"Blu! That's-That's bad! Stealing is bad!" PJ stutters, shocked that his son took something that belonged to Parappa.

"Blu! I thought you knew better!" Sunny scolded the hybrid boy, who is now sulking in his seat.

"I-I'm sorry…" He mumbled, embarrassed and sad.

"You don't take what doesn't belong to you!" Sunny scolded again, but not as harsh.

"Hand it over." PJ ordered his son with has hand out. Blu looked down as he handed the paper over.

PJ glanced at the paper, starting to read it. A few seconds later, PJ's eyes shot wide open. A rare occurrence for the lethargic bear.

"He lied to me…"

PJ quietly whispers to himself as his widened eyes turn into a frown. Another rare occurrence.

"What is it?" Sunny asks, being concerned.

"I'm going to pay Parappa a visit." PJ says, abruptly getting up and walking out of the house, his frown still on his face.

"PJ! Wait!" Sunny chased after him, with Blu following, worried.

As PJ got in the car, Sunny called out to him.

"Tell me what's going on?!"

PJ looked at her and simply said four words.

"He's at it again." Before driving off.

Sunny stood there, knowing exactly what those four words meant, while Blu stands there puzzled.

"Mommy…is…Daddy mad at me?" Blu looks up at his mother.

Sunny sighs as she frowns.

"No sweetie, he's mad at your Uncle."


	4. Chapter 4

Parappa sat on his old, dirty sofa with the money his best friend gave him in his hands.

He hated lying to his best friend, let alone to anyone, but if he found out why he truly needed the money, PJ wouldn't look at him the same.

Boxxy Boy looked up at Parappa with his one eye, just staring at him.

"I'm sorry Boxxy…I'll…I'll get you fixed soon…I just have to take care of some things first okay." Parappa said to his little boombox, Boxxy stared at him in silence.

Boxxy's voice box broke several years ago, making him forever mute.

Parappa sighs once more before a loud pounding noise came from the door. This caused Parappa to jump from his seat with a yelp.

"Oh crap…I'm…I'm coming!"

Parappa knew who it was, he took the money in his hand and walked to the door. The struggling rapper opened the door slowly, realizing it wasn't the person he expected, but his best friend. This made Parappa sigh in relief.

"Oh! Hey PJ! What's-"

That was all the dog could say before he was shoved to the ground.

"AAH! HEY! What are you…"

Parappa looked up at PJ, seeing his face. The bear didn't look like his calm, tired self. Instead, he had a look of cold fury. PJ's eyes pierced Parappa's soul as he stood over him.

"PJ…what…what-"

"You. Lied. To. Me."

PJ interrupted as he continued glaring at the dog.

"What-what are you talking about?" Parappa utters, feeling scared.

The angered Bear pulls out the piece of paper from earlier. It took Parappa a second to register what it was, with his eyes growing wide when realizing what the note was.

"Where…where did y-you get that?" Parappa stutters in shock.

"Blu found it in your room…my son, my only son, found this letter, written by a drug dealer, saying that you owed him 500 dollars, or else…" PJ said with venom in his voice.

Parappa looked up at his mad friend in complete shocked silence.

"I…I-"

PJ grabbed Parappa by the shirt with one arm and pulled him up close to him, where they where facing each other face to face.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU. FUCKING. LIED!" PJ screamed as he picked up the horrified dog, lifting him off the ground.

"You said you were going to use that money to fix Boxxy! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! Do you know what my family could have used that $500 for? DO YOU? I could have gotten my son the toy he always wanted, or I could have taken my wife out for a fancy dinner, or I could have used the money to get our car repaired! BUT I GAVE IT TO YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS HELPING MY BEST FRIEND!" PJ raved with fury.

"B-b-but you ARE helping m-"

Parappa uttered with fear before PJ slammed him against the wall.

"You said you quit this stuff YEARS AGO! You wanted Blu to look up to you! So me and Sunny HELPED YOU KICK YOUR HABIT! Sunny didn't even want to help you! She was worried that you would hurt the baby! I had to convince her otherwise! I WAS ALL YOU HAD LEFT! Your Dad didn't want anything to do with you, Katy didn't want you anywhere near Lammy! I WANTED TO SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF!" Tears were now streaming down PJ's face.

"Blu…Blu looks up to you man! He think's your the best! He…He's too young to even know what the letter means! Do…do you want to have Blu see you as his Hip Hop Hero? Or do you want him to see you as a CRACKED OUT JUNKIE?!" PJ is sobbing at this point. Parappa starting to cry too.

"We've…we've been best friends since Kindergarten man…I was always there for you. Through it all…but…but if you keep this up…I'm going to cut you off from my life!" PJ cries.  
Letting go of Parappa.

"P-PJ…" Parappa utters as tears run down the dog's face.

"I MEAN IT! I want to keep my family safe! Blu's only 7! He can't go through this…and you have people threatening you over money?!" PJ walks towards the door as he wipes away his tears.

"You better change Parappa…My family comes first now…and I won't have you jeopardize that."

PJ leaves the apartment by slamming the door.

Parappa just stands there in total silence for a while before he collapses on the floor, sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

I was almost 10 o'clock at night and Sunny was pacing back and forth on the porch, worried about her husband. Her mind was racing, she couldn't believe Parappa was still using that stuff, and the look on PJ's face unsettled her. He was so angry, he's never angry. While the mother flower was on the porch, little Blu was inside, looking out the window.

It was past his bedtime, but he couldn't go to sleep knowing that his Dad is still gone. The small boy opened the front door.

"Mommy?" The blue and purple child said to his mom.

"Blu, it's past your bedtime, you need to go to bed." Sunny said to her son, not looking at him as she is still pacing around.

"I…I can't sleep without Daddy here." Blu moped, looking at the ground with a concerned look. Sunny peered at her upset child, and went to give him a hug.

"Why is he mad at Uncle Parappa?" The upset boy asked his mom.

"You're Uncle…" She looked off to the distance, she didn't want to say anything to make her son more unsettled.

"He…he broke a promise…a very important promise." Sunny explained to Blu.

"What…what kind of promise?" The hybrid boy asked Sunny.

She deeply sighed, her son is too young to be dealing with this. "It's nothing you need to worry about Blu, you just need to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she sees a pair of headlights coming up the driveway. He's back.

"Daddy's home!" Blu shouts with a smile, happy to see his father return.

Just as Blu was about to run off the porch to greet his dad, Sunny picks him up.

"Not now sweetie…not now." She quietly speaks as he puts him down.

PJ got out of the car and made a b-line towards the house. His head was facing the ground, he didn't want his family seeing his face right now.

"Daddy?" Blu muttered as PJ walks inside, not bothering to greet his family, or even look at them. He enters the house without a word and heads upstairs.

"D-Daddy?" Blu tears up, feeling hurt that his father didn't acknowledge him.

"Blu, go to bed please." Sunny states with a concerned look as she enters the house, chasing after her husband.

Blu makes his way into the house and walks slowly up the stairs with his little legs. He creeps up to his parents door and puts his ear against it, he could barely hear anything, but all her could hear was the sound of muffled crying and his mother's calm, soft voice.

"Is Daddy…crying?" Blu started to tear up again, he never heard his Dad cry before.

Blu wanted to go inside the room and hug his father, but he didn't want to see him so sad. Blu rushed to his room with his little feet and jumped on his bed. The young boy started to sob in his pillow. He just wanted his dad to be happy, not sad.

The poor boy cried himself to sleep, holding his little stuffed frog Boof as he rested his somber little head on a wet, tear stained pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was rising above the horizon as the day began. Little Blu Berri snoozed in his bed with his stuffed frog in hand, squirming uncomfortably as he slowly woke from his sadness-induced slumber. He rose slowly out of his bed, still upset over last night's events.

He wandered down the hall until he reached his parent's bedroom. He turned the door knob, carefully opening the door.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Blu whispered as he wanted to check on them.

His mother was awake, and shushed him as she stroked her husband's back as he slept. Sunny carefully climbed out of her bed, trying not to wake the bear up, and motioned Blu to get out of the room as she closed the door behind her.

"Let your father sleep, he had a tough night." The flower woman quietly says to her boy.

The mother and son walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She fixed Blu a bowl of cereal as the boy sat down on his chair. The blue boy didn't eat much of it though, as he is still thinking about his Dad, Sunny notices this.

"I'm sorry about last night sweetie, your father was very upset with your Uncle." She calmly talks to her son.

"But…but I don't want Daddy to be upset with Uncle Parappa." The boy pouted as he stirred his cereal, not hungry.

"He's upset with him because he cares for him very much." Sunny explains to her son with her motherly tone. The boy let out a sad groan as he put his head down.

Sunny hates seeing her son so sad, but then she gets an idea.

"Hey Blu, I was going to deliver some berries to your Aunts in town. You wanna come with?" She asked the boy.

Blu shot his head up at the mentioning of his Aunts.

"Really?" He asked with new found excitement.

"Yep! I'm sure they will be very happy to see you!" The flower says with a warm smile, happy to see her son perk up.

Sunny wrote her husband a quick note saying where they went before they took off towards town.

Knowing that he's going to see his Aunts puts a smile on the young boy's face as he exclaims how excited he is on the way there.

Before too long, Sunny parked next to the well maintained apartment complex where Blu's Aunts lived. Unlike his Uncle Parappa, his Aunts lived in the good side of town, where everything was clean and safe.

Sunny and Blu walked hand to hand inside the apartment building as they headed up the stairs to the top floor. When they finally reached the apartment door, Blu knocked on the door with anticipation. A few moments went by before the door finally opened.

"AUNT KATY!"

The hybrid child yelled with delight.

"BLUEY!"

The adult blue feline shouted with glee as she picked up her little nephew, giving him kisses.

"Mwah! Mwah! Mmmmmmwah!" The blonde cat smooches the boy's cheek as he giggled while hugging his beloved Aunt.

"It's so good to see you again!" Katy smiled at the happy child.

The happy feline turns to her friend. "It's good to see you too Sunny, how are you?"

"I'm doing well!" Sunny warmly says to her good friend as they walk inside the apartment.

It was bigger than Parappa's apartment, and a lot cleaner and tidier too.

"I thought you girls would like some fresh berries." The flower woman says as she presents the fruit.

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Katy thanks her friend as she takes the berries with one hand, while still holding Blu with the other.

"Hnnngh, what's with all the noise?" The tired adult Lamb groggily says as she walks out of the bedroom.

"AUNT LAMMY!"

Blu yells as he jumps down from Katy's grasp and runs to hug Lammy, who herself yelps in surprise.

"WHOA! Oh…hey Blu." She sheepishly says as she hugs the small child.

"Good morning sleepyhead~" Katy smiles as she approaches her wife.

"Morning hun~" The lamb replies as they kiss. All the while Blu is still hugging Lammy.

"So uh…what brings you here?" Lammy awkwardly says to the flower woman.

"I brought some berries for the two of you!" Sunny replies back with a happy look.

"Oh, th-that's nice." Lammy stutters, with Blu still hugging Lammy.

"So, how's PJ?" Katy asks Sunny.

Sunny looks at her son, who is still glued onto Lammy, who in return awkwardly pats the boy's flower on his head.

"Can we talk, just the two of us?" Sunny whispers to her best friend. Katy nods, with her smile disappearing.

The blue cat turns to face her wife. "Hey babe, do you wanna play your guitar for Blu?" She asks Lammy.

"YEAH! Can you? Please? Pleeeease?" The young boy begged his aunt.

"Oh, um…sure." She utters back, with her usually awkward tone.

As the adult lamb leads the boy to her room, Sunny and Katy sit down on the couch to talk about the previous night.

...

Blu enters the room and looks around, he quickly takes notice of the photos on the wall as Lammy takes her guitar out of the case.

One of the photos is of a much younger Katy and Lammy, playing on a stage.

"Hey Aunt Lammy, what's this?" Blu present the photo to her aunt as she tunes her guitar.

"Huh? Oh! That's a picture of us at our first concert! That was like…twelve years ago I think. I remember that crazy day as if it happened just yesterday..." Lammy reminisces as she thinks about the concert.

The boy put the photo back on the wall as he pulled off another one.

It was Katy, Lammy, and his Aunt Ma-San, playing on a much bigger stage.

"What's this?" He shows Lammy the other picture.

"Oh that? That was from the time when w-we played in Lyric City! That was during our College years, when our band got popular. I-I think you were born a couple weeks after that concert if I recall." Lammy says, remembering MilkCan's tour.

Unlike Parappa and PJ, MilkCan got quite famous, the three band members toured a lot during their college years, even recording a couple albums too. They still tour from time to time as of today, but the girls settled down for the most part after college.

Blu put the other photo back and pulled off the next one.

"What about this?" He asked.

It was a photo of Katy and Lammy, wearing long white dresses, with tears in their eyes, embracing eachother with a kiss.

Lammy blushes heavily as she smiled.

"Hehe...That was our wedding silly, you were there, don't you remember?" Lammy giggles as she talks to Blu.

"Kinda, it was a bazillion years ago!" Blu says, holding his arms out to emphasize the time since.

"Hehe, it was only three years ago. You were still a toddler then." Lammy remarks.

"God, that was the best day of my life…" Lammy sniffles as she sheds a tear.

"Oh no…p-please don't cry." Blu says as he hugs her, feeling upset that another family member is starting to cry.

"It's okay, I'm happy Blu. I'm happy." She lovingly smiles at her nephew, who grins in return.

"Now, you wanna hear me play?" The redheaded lamb asks the boy.

"Heck yes!" He laughs.

Lammy begins to play a little tune from her guitar. It was a calm, soothing tune that made Blu close his eyes and imagine good things, like playing with his Uncle, and seeing his Dad smile at him.

As the young boy enjoys the lamb's song, the two women in the other room are having a serious conversation about what PJ found out the previous night.

...

A few hours go by, with Lammy playing songs for the boy, and Katy playing hide and seek with her little nephew.

It was a fun day for little Blu Berri.

Blu hugs his Aunts one last time before departing.

"Bye Aunt Katy, bye Aunt Lammy, I love you!" Blu happily exclaims as he leaves.

"We love you too Bluey!" The two wives waved goodbye as the Mother and Son leave the apartment.

A few seconds later, Katy's smile fades away as she sighs.

"Sweetie? What's…what's the matter?" Lammy questions her loved one, with a worried look on her face.

Katy looks at her wife with sad eyes. The cat woman sighs one last time before answering her wife.

"Parappa's at it again."

Lammy gasps as she holds her hands against her mouth.

"Oh God…" Was all she could say before Katy hugged her.

The two women embraced eachother with looks of concern on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

It was starting to rain in Parappa Town, with the sun setting, and the cars driving on the street.

None of that matters to Parappa right now, who is sitting on his sofa, smoking the last bit of "Zen" out of his pipe.

Zen was an opiate like drug, that would calm the nerves and make the user sleepy and docile. At the same time it was incredibly addictive and it was hurting Parappa physically and even mentally. Parappa has gotten a lot skinnier since his teen years, including the loss of muscle mass. His skin was pale too, and his eyes were more sunken.

Parappa blew the smoke out of his mouth as he laid back on the couch. He needed to calm himself down after his ordeal with PJ last night, and this was the only way he knew how.

The worn down Boxxy Boy looked up at Parappa with a worried look in his one eye, Parappa saw the worried small robot.

"D-don't look at me like that Boxxy, I need this." Parappa mumbles as he took one more hit of Zen.

Boxxy continued to stare at his long time owner as Parappa looked at him again.

"Stop it." Parappa murmured. The boombox still stared.

"I SAID DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Parappa screamed as he threw his pipe against the wall, shattering it.

This scared Boxxy as he hid behind the sofa.

The failed rapper breaks down again crying, ashamed of himself.

Just then there was a loud pounding at the door.

"FUCK OFF!" Parappa yelled, not wanting to deal with anyone else.

The door was kicked down a second later as three big men waltzed into the apartment, causing Parappa to jump in fear.

"You wanna run that by me again?" The man seemingly in charge threatened.

The man was an anthropomorphic green lizard, with a rough, scarred face, wearing a black track suit. The two other men with him were human, but equally grizzled and mean looking.

"J-Jimmy? Oh shit-look man I didn't mean-"

"Shut up you freeloading mutt, where's my money?" The lizard poked at the terrified dog.

"Oh! Right! The money!" Parappa stood up reaching into his pocket, pulling out the crumpled up money.

"H-here! It's a-all there." Parappa stuttered, still stricken with fear.

The lizard grabbed the money out of the dog's hand as he started to count, making the next few seconds quiet and tense.

"Where's the other $500?"

Jimmy frowns at the horrified dog.

"W-what other $500? I-I have y-your $500 right there." Parappa starts to sweat and shake.

"Yeah, but as a late fee, you owe me another $500, now where is it?" The drug dealer spoke with venom in his voice.

"Uh…I…I-"

"Grab him." The lizard blurted to his men.

They both immediately grab the dog, each holding one of Parappa's arms.

"Hey! L-Let go of me!" Parappa cried out, trying to free himself of their grasp, to no avail.

"Quit squirming!" Jimmy barked at the panicking addict.

The lizard reached inside his jacket and pulled out a tire iron.

"So you don't have the rest of the money eh? Well, if you don't have what's ours, we'll take something that's yours!" The dealer grinned as he raised his tire iron.

Parappa looked away, preparing to meet his fate.

Before Jimmy could do anything else, he felt something tugging at his leg.

"Huh?" The menacing looking lizard glanced down to the floor, seeing what it was.

It was Boxxy Boy, he was trying to protect his master.

The little boombox tugged at the lizard's pants, trying to frivolously pull him away from Parappa.

"Oh no." Parappa thought to himself as his eyes grow wide, in cold sweat.

Jimmy looked down at the little boombox for a few more seconds before kicking it against the wall with all his might.

The tiny robot collided with the wall with a loud crash, several pieces of plastic, buttons, and screws came out on impact. When the robot fell to the floor, he was twitching as the sound of static came out of the damaged boombox, with sparks flying out of him.

"NOOOO! DON'T FUCKING HURT HIM!" Parappa screamed with rage.

The green gangster kicked Parappa in the gut, shutting him up as he buckled over.

Jimmy looked at the writhing robot, and back at the bent over dog, who is gasping for breath.

"Like I said, if you don't have what's ours, we'll take what's yours!" The lizard smiled a sick, twisted grin as he raised his tire iron.

"Please…"

Was all Parappa managed to say before the blunt object came down on Boxxy.

Parappa was screaming the whole time as Jimmy brought the tire iron down on the robot time and time again.

When Jimmy finally finished, Boxxy was nothing more than a pile of broken electronics. The artificial life that had once inhabited it was gone.

Parappa was sobbing, snot running out of his nose as he was forced to watch his little boombox he had since childhood get destroyed.

"If you don't give us 500 dollars in exactly one week, we will find you, and we will kill you. Let's go boys." The lizard huffed as he and the other two men left the trashed apartment, finished with their business.

Parappa pathetically crawled over to Boxxy's remains, still sobbing.

"B-B-BOOOOXXYYYY P-please! Please!" He cried as he fruitlessly tried to put his dead companion back together.

"Oh god! OH GOD W-WHY?" Parappa screamed as be bawled.

He curled up in a fetal position, next to Boxxy Boy's remains, crying out his name.

(Notes: We now finally see what kind of people Parappa has been dealing with. What will happen now? Find out next time! Feel free to comment about your thoughts on the story!)


	8. Chapter 8

It was near lunchtime by the time Blu and his mother arrived back at the farm.

"I hope Daddy's feeling better now." Blu says as he exits the car with a worried look.

"Don't worry Blu, I'm sure he's fine now." Sunny states with a motherly smile as they approach the house.

Meanwhile inside, the adult bear is sitting in the living room, with a cup of coffee in hand, clearly tired and depressed.

PJ was still deeply upset from the events of last night, he couldn't believe that Parappa would return to his old habits, especially since he broke the promise.

The bear let out a sigh as he sipped his coffee, thinking about what he's going to do about this.

A second later, the front door opens.

"Daddy?" The young boy saw his father sitting in his chair.

PJ turned to look at his son, and gave him a small half-hearted wave.

Blu sees that his Dad is still sad.

The boy climbs on his fathers lap, giving him a hug, hoping it would make him feel better.

PJ was slightly surprised when Blu climbed on his lap, but he returned the hug nonetheless.

"I'm sorry." PJ softly apologized to his son, feeling bad for not speaking to the boy last night.

"…it's okay Daddy." Blu replied, still hugging his Dad.

Just then Sunny walks in and sees her sees her husband and son hugging. She smiles at the sight as she approaches them.

"You okay honey?" She asks her husband as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…I guess." He says, still hugging the boy.

There was a long silence before PJ spoke up.

"Did you have fun at your Aunts?" He asked his son, seeing his bright little face.

"Yeah! They were really happy to see me! Aunt Lammy played the guitar for me! And Aunt Katy played with me a lot! It was awesome!" The boy shouts in excitement, reminiscing his good day.

PJ softly chuckles as his smile returns to his face.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time."

Sunny puts her hand on her son's back.

"Hey Blu? You wanna go outside and pick some blueberries to eat?" She asked her son with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" The small hybrid boy jumped off his father's lap and ran outside to eat some fruit.

After the child went outside, Sunny's smile disappeared.

"I told Katy the news about Parappa." She said while taking a seat on the adjacent chair.

PJ looked at the floor for a moment before speaking up.

"How did she react?" PJ questioned his wife.

"Basically the same as the first time, she was angry at first, but then she felt saddened." Sunny sighs while she explains.

"Did you tell Lammy?" PJ asks again.

"No, she was busy distacting Blu. I'm sure Katy probably told her about it after we left." Sunny tells her husband.

"Katy said that she doesn't want Blu around him anymore…and I agree with her."

PJ looked at his wife for a few seconds before looking away.

"I really don't want to agree with you….I really don't." PJ explains, as he feels like he's fighting a battle inside his mind.

"I know sweetie, but if Parappa is going to keep doing drugs, then we can't have him anywhere near our son. I don't want Blu to end up like…like him." She says as she tears up.

PJ gets up to comfort his wife.

"It's okay…I'll…I'll figure something out okay?" PJ softly said to Sunny as the two hugged eachother in the living room.

...

The rest of the day went by swimmingly, with Sunny selling some of her berries for the rest of the afternoon, PJ napping, and Blu playing outside.

Dinnertime came and went, which went by normally, with Sunny talking about how many berries she sold today, and Blu talking about what he did at his Aunts' place.

Things were peaceful…until the middle of the night came.

It was around 1 AM, and all three family members were sound asleep in their beds.

Blu was hugging his stuffed frog Boof as he snoozed, covered up in his blankets, dreaming away.

The boy was awoken when he thought he heard the sound of tires screeching to a halt, but he thought he was imagining things as he went back to sleep.

A few minutes later, a loud pounding noise came from the door down stairs, along with screams calling out his father's name.

"PJ! P-PJ! P-PLEASE! HELP ME!"

The pounding and screaming was enough to make the boy fall out of his bed with a yell of his own.

Blu was terrified.

The boy ran out of his room and approached his parent's room. As he got close to the door, it flew open as his parent's came out, all looking shocked and confused as the pounding and screaming continued.

"Mommy? Daddy? W-what's going on?!" The boy trembled as he hugged his mother.

"I-I don't know sweetie." She answered back with a worried expression.

"Stay here, let me see what's going on." PJ says as he rushed down the stairs.

Blu held on to his mother as he listened to the commotion. He can here his father's muffled voice.

"Parappa? What the hell are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Followed by incoherent sounds of sobbing.

Blu realizes that his Uncle is down there, so without thinking, he rushes down there to see what's going on.

"Blu! Stop!" Sunny went after the boy.

When the boy got downstairs, he saw his Uncle Parappa, a blubbering mess who's latching on to a shocked, frozen, confused PJ.

"B-B-B-Boxxy! Boooxxy! Please…PJ…"

That was all Blu could understand from his Uncle's sobs.

His hero was right there, bawling like a baby.

This made Blu tear up almost immediately. He never saw his Uncle cry before, this was too much for the child.

"U-Uncle Parappa?" Blu utters as he starts to sob too.

Sunny picks up her son, trying to comfort him as PJ was trying to comfort his hysterical friend.

PJ had to take Parappa outside as he didn't want Blu seeing him like this. But it was too late, Blu was crying his eyes out, despite his mother's comforting.

Blu cried until snot was running out of his nose, he couldn't stop.

Blu just wants everyone to be happy. But seeing his role model break down like that, there was no way Blu could be as happy as he wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

PJ escorted the hysterical Parappa outside into the dark yard, with a look of confusion, worry, and irritation all on the bear's face.

"Parappa, take deep breaths." PJ calmly said to his crying friend, trying to calm him down.

Parappa takes his advice and takes a few deep, shaky breaths.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." PJ instructs, still confused and worried about his friend.

"B-Boxxy Boy…th-they…they…" Parappa couldn't finish the sentence as he starts crying again.

PJ rubs the dog's back as he slowly speaks.

"What's wrong with Boxxy Boy Parappa?"

The addicted rapper clenches his fists as he sniffles.

"They…they destroyed him!"

Parappa blurts out, with tears spilling out of his brown, emotionally hurt eyes.

PJ looked shocked. "Who….who killed him!?" PJ softly asks his mourning friend, with a look of shock and sadness in the bear's eyes.

Parappa looks into PJ's eyes for a few silent moments, worried that if he told PJ the truth, he would turn him away.

Parappa chose to lie.

" Some…some burglars broke into my apartment man…they….they saw Boxxy and smashed him."

PJ hugged his best friend.

"I'm…I'm sorry Parappa…" The bear sincerely felt saddened by the news as he is trying to comfort his somber friend.

Parappa sniffles as he holds onto his long time friend for a few silent moments

. "PJ…I…need a place to stay." Parappa breaks the silence.

PJ's eyes widen at his friend's request. He wants to help his best friend, but he wants to keep his family safe too.

"Parappa…I…I don't think-"

"Please PJ!" The crying dog begs PJ.

"I n-need your help again…It's not safe at my place…and I want to kick my Zen habit for good." Parappa explains as he sniffles.

PJ is visibly conflicted, he holds his head, trying to think for a few seconds. PJ then speaks up once more.

"I'll…I'll have to talk to Sunny." PJ says to his grieving friend.

Parappa nods with acceptance as PJ walks back towards the house.

Meanwhile inside, Sunny is trying to comfort her sobbing son.

"Shhhh…It's okay Blu…everything will be okay." She softly comforts the boy.

"But…but..U-Uncle P-Parappa is c-crying and…" Blu buries his head in his Mother's shoulder as he sobs some more

. Sunny hugs her son even tighter as she kisses him on the head.

A little bit later, after Blu calmed down a bit, PJ entered the house, looking kind of nervous.

"Daddy!" Blu ran over to hug his Dad. Sunny approached her husband as well.

"What's wrong with him?" She asks with a concerned tone.

"Well…can we talk about it in private?" PJ asks his wife as he rubs the back of his head.

The flower woman nods as she follows PJ into the kitchen, away from Blu.

The blue boy looks out the window, he tries to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

He sees a figure, sitting down on the grass, with it's hands on his face. It was Uncle Parappa

. Blu wants nothing more than to make him happy again.

The hybrid child opens the front door and slowly makes his way to his Uncle.

As he gets closer, the sounds of light sobs could be heard.

"Uncle Parappa?" Blu quietly calls out to the sad dog.

Parappa stops crying for a moment to look over towards the direction of his nephew.

"Blu? Please leave me alone." Parappa sighs as he sniffles once more.

"No!"

Blu shouts, slightly surprising Parappa.

"Y-you're sad Uncle Parappa. And if you're sad…I…I'm sad. I want you t-to be happy." Blu tears up as he talks to his Uncle.

Parappa hears that Blu is starting to cry, so he gets up to hug him.

"H-hey, don't be sad. I don't want you to be upset." Parappa says to the boy.

As the Uncle and Nephew hug it out, the sound of muffled yelling can be heard from inside the house.

Parappa predicts that it has something to do with his request for PJ.

As Parappa and Blu comfort each other outside, the married couple inside are having an argument.

"No! No way! No…freaking way!" Sunny yells at her husband's plea, trying not to swear.

PJ puts his hands up, clearly uncomfortable.

"Look Sunny-"

"Don't you "Look Sunny" me! We talked about this earlier today! If we want to keep Blu safe, we need to let Parappa go!" Sunny scowls at the bear, angry that PJ suggested that they would take care of Parappa again, like the first time, over 7 years ago.

PJ is starting to get irritated now.

"Look, Parappa didn't give us too much trouble the first time, so we-"

"Well despite all the work we had to do to detox him, he went back to using those drugs! It's no use!" Sunny interrupted PJ once more. PJ is now angry.

"Quit interrupting me!"

He yelled as he slammed his fist down on the counter top, silencing the flower woman with the bear's rarely seen anger.

"Trust me Sunny, I'm worried too, but Parappa is our friend. We…we can't give up on him. He was always there for us in the past, before he started his addiction. He was there for me, you, Katy, and everyone else! Parappa is sick, he needs to be cleansed from all that Zen in his system. He cares about us, and for Blu! Please Sunny, let's give him one more chance." PJ argues and begs on behalf of his best friend.

Sunny looks down to the ground, remembering her childhood memories with the rapping dog.

The frown on her face disappears as she exhales.

"…fine. But if he does anything stupid while he's here. He's gone." Sunny reluctantly gives in to PJ's plea.

...

It's near 2 o'clock in the morning now as The Berri's set some ground rules for the dog.

Sunny put Blu in his room so he doesn't overhear what they have to say.

Parappa is sitting on the couch in the living room as PJ and Sunny stand over him.

"While you're here, you're going to do whatever we say! You will not leave without our permission. We will frequently search your belongings for any potential drugs. If you bring any drugs onto our property, or if you endanger our family. We will call the police. Do you understand me?" Sunny strictly questions the uncomfortable dog as she tells him the rules.

"Y-yes." Parappa stutters, feeling scared of his former girlfriend.

"Good." You know where the guest room is, now go to sleep." Sunny orders as she points upstairs.

Parappa gets up and makes his way to the room.

An hour goes by as Parappa lays in bed, struggling to go to sleep.

He's already starting to get chills from early withdrawl.

A second later the door creaks open, it's Blu.

"Goodnight Uncle Parappa…I love you." The boys says with a tired but innocent smile.

"Yeah…goodnight kiddo." Parappa replies back as the boy closes the door.

Parappa lays in bed, thinking of how the next week is going to be the hardest in his life.

(A/N: Time to respond to my first review here on !

Squishlecow says "This is awesome, I'm enjoying this so much! I can't wait for the next chapter."

Thanks! I'm happy you're enjoying my story! I hope you will continue to like it because I'm not done with it yet!

If anyone else wants to review any of my stories, feel free to do so!)


	10. Chapter 10

It was a dark, humid night in Parappa Town. The scent of garbage lingers in the dark alleyway as Parappa drags a large sack behind him. The rapper constantly keeps looking behind him as he makes his way deeper into the alley, making sure he isn't being followed.

As Parappa arrives at the end of the alley, he is approached by several large men, each of them stick to the shadows, making them barely visible as the lone streetlamp illuminates the dark, damp alleyway. The largest of the men speaks up.

"Do you have what we want?" He asks in an unnaturally deep voice.

"Only if you have what I want." Parappa replies as he kicks the squirming sack behind him. The large dark figure reaches inside his coat to pull out a large bag of Zen, illuminated by the lamplight.

"Heh…I guess I do then." Parappa laughs as he reaches for the sack.

He opens it up, revealing it to be little Blu Berri. Tied up and gagged. With a few bruises on his little body and a large notable black eye.

The terrified boy looks around with his tear-stained eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. He lets out a muffled scream as the largest man approaches him.

"Well well well, this is just what we needed. Pleasure doing business with you Parappa." The figure laughs as he takes Blu by the bounded legs.

"Hehe, no problem!" Parappa maniacally laughs as Blu is dragged away.

The look of betrayal and pure fear freezes on the young child's face as he tries to scream for help. He tries to scream for his Mommy and Daddy, but no one comes to save him.

The last thing Blu sees is the laughing dog with his bag of drugs. His laughs get louder and louder and louder until a loud blood-curdling scream emits out of the boy.

" **AAAAAAAAAAHHH**!"

Sunny shot out of bed with tears in her eyes, awoken in a cold sweat, she was about to yell out for her son until she realized her surroundings.

She was in her bedroom, next to her sleeping husband, who is still somehow asleep despite her nightmare.

Sunny calms her breathing down a bit as she looks at the clock, it was 5:24 AM.

She then looked back at her husband, who looked at peace as he slumbered.

Tears were still coming out of the flower woman's eyes, that dream felt too surreal. She took PJ's hand as she held it between the two of hers, feeling the warmth of his large but soft hand. She held it for a few minutes until she slowly got up out of bed and tiptoed her way to her only son's bedroom.

She slowly opened the door to Blu's room as she peeked inside, seeing her child sleep peacefully and soundly. She went inside the room and approached the boy, to make sure that none of his bruises from her dream was real. She sighed in relief when she confirmed it.

She wiped the last of her tears away as she kissed the hybrid child on the cheek. Who in return smiled and continued his slumber. She smiled in return as she snuck out of the room.

When she got to the hallway, she turned her head to the direction of the guest room. Her smile had vanished and it was replaced with a frown.

She creaked open the door to the guest room and saw a shaking, sweating Parappa. He was clearly suffering from withdrawal as he stirred in his bed. Sunny looked at him with narrowed eyes.

The way he made her husband and son upset made her angry. Not to mention he broke his promise to stay off drugs after she and PJ helped him several years before. Plus the fact he recently lied to PJ. This made her resent her former boyfriend.

He wasn't the same happy-go-lucky dog she used to love. He was a drug addict, a liar, and a bad influence for Blu.

If it were up to her, Parappa would be nowhere near her family. But PJ still believes in him, despite knowing that Parappa had been lying to him and using the family's money on drugs.

Sunny's grip on the doorway tightened as she thinks about how much Parappa has been a burden. She has to make sure he isn't alone with Blu, she just can't afford to trust him. If Blu hangs around Parappa, he could pick up on his habits, or worse, Parappa could hurt him.

The thought of Parappa hurting her baby made her furious.

She narrowed her eyes even more as she gritted her teeth.

Sunny takes a moment to calm herself down by taking deep breaths as she closes the door.

Hopefully Parappa will truly change this time. But she doubts it.

She just doesn't believe in him anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Poppystick says;" I really want to know the love story of pj and sunny. How did they get married? This is so very interesting..."

Well Poppy, I will go into more details in later chapters, but I think this chapter will partially answer your question!)

Sunny sat down at the kitchen table after brewing herself a cup of coffee, everyone else was still asleep. She was still disgruntled over her nightmare, there was no way she could go back to sleep after that. Sunny rubbed her forehead as she smelled the aroma arising out of her coffee mug. She took a small sip of the hot, crème-filled beverage before drifting back into deep thought. She was still unhappy with PJ's decision to help Parappa, even if she reluctantly agreed.

She knew that this won't end well.

Sunny leaned back into her chair as she remembered how Parappa was so much different back in the day. He was healthy, hyper, fun, etcetera. But now he's so much different. He's sickly, he's untrustworthy, he's not the same. He's just….not the same.

She remembered the night she and Parappa broke up perfectly.

...

It was a cool spring night, things were starting to get green again after Winter ended, but while nature was about to see a new beginning, something else was about to end.

"Parappa…we need to talk." A younger Sunny Funny says, sitting next to Parappa as they chill in his bedroom.

"Yeah? What is it?" The teenage Parappa responds back.

"Ever since you started touring with King Kong Mushi…I feel like we're…not as close as we used to be." Sunny explains as she rubs her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Parappa questions as he gives Sunny a confused look. "We're close, what makes you think we're not?"

"I feel like you're more interested in rapping with Mushi then you are with being with me alright!" Sunny answers as she looks down to the floor. "You're a lot more distant now Parappa…you rarely want to be with me anymore."

"What are you talking about, we're with each other now!" Parappa says with a hint of irritation.

"Yeah, only after I came over here myself! I feel like you would rather rap than be with me!" Sunny picks up her voice.

"Look Sunny, I've hit the big time now! I'm a real rapper now! I finally made it! I don't have time to be with you all the time! I have a life!" The dog yells back.

"So you're saying you never had a life with me?!" Sunny yells, feeling offended at her boyfriend's remark.

Parappa stands up. "I'm saying that my life is a lot more meaningful now!" Parappa argued.

Sunny stood up too. "So it wasn't meaningful back before you got popular!? You've been acting like a real jerk ever since you started touring Parappa! What's gotten into you!" Sunny started tearing up as she picks up the volume of her voice.

"What's gotten into you?! You should be proud of me! I can get any girl I want now, but I choose to stay with you! You should be thanking me! But instead you're being an ungrateful bitch!" Parappa shouted before freezing in his tracks, realizing what he just said.

Sunny is visibly hurt now, she's starting to shake as tears start streaming down her face.

"Sunny-"

*SLAP*

As Parappa tried to approach Sunny, she slapped him in the face as hard as she could before she rushed out of Parappa's house, bawling.

She couldn't believe Parappa would call her something so…foul and rude! She couldn't even think straight, she needed to go somewhere safe, somewhere that will help her calm down.

She ran towards the town park, all the trees and plants will help her calm herself. When she finally got there, she sat herself down on the nearest bench and sobbed.

She didn't know what she would do, a year of her being in a relationship with Parappa, down the drain.

Sunny buried her face in her hands as she cried, until she heard a soft, familiar voice.

"Sunny? Are you alright?"

Sunny looked up with her tear-stained eyes towards the source of the voice. It was her friend PJ Berri, holding a box of donuts in one hand, and removing his headphones with the other hand.

"What's the matter?" He spoke as he sat next to his saddened friend.

"I…I think Parappa and I broke up…" She cried as she tried to regain her composure.

"What?" PJ asked with concern, legitimately shocked by her words. "Why?" He asked the grieving girl.

"He…he hasn't been himself since you guys started touring w-with King Kong Mushi and…and he seems so distant…s-so I talked to him about it and he got u-upset *sniffle* and he said his l-life wasn't meaningful before he got famous…and…and…he called me an ungrateful…."B" word…." Sunny cried some more after she finished explaining.

PJ had a worried look on his face as he rubbed the melancholy flower's back, trying to comfort his friend.

"I'm…I'm sorry Sunny…I had a feeling Parappa was getting more bossy…I…"

"I-it's okay PJ, I…I'm glad you're not like that." She said as she held his hand.

They both looked down, and once realizing that they were holding each other's hands, they both blushed and immediately let go.

After a few awkward seconds go by, PJ speaks up.

"Hey…uh…you wanna donut?" PJ awkwardly asks, holding out his box of Phat Donuts.

Sunny smiled as she sniffled. "Hehe….yeah….sure." She says as she takes a donut.

The two sit on the bench enjoying the donuts together. It felt…nice, for Sunny. It was really calming for her.

Sunny speaks up again. "So…PJ…why are you at the park so late at night anyway?" Sunny asked the bear while she took another bite of a donut.

PJ shrugged. "It's pretty calming I guess. When I'm not busy DJ-ing, I like to sit down, listen to some music, and eat some donuts." PJ stated with his usual tired expression.

"Hehe, sounds like you don't have a care in the world." Sunny smiles at the bear.

"I do care about things. I just like to go with the flow." He responds.

"Well, what kind of things do you care about?" Sunny asks PJ.

"Well, I care about music….and food." He says with a silly smile. Sunny giggled at this.

"But mostly, I care about you guys. Parappa, Katy, Lammy…you." He says as he smiles at the flower girl. Sunny blushes at this.

"I…I care about you too PJ." She unknowingly takes PJ's hand again. Once they look down to see their hands holding, instead of pulling away from each other, they just…go with it. They keep holding each others hand as they enjoy each other's company.

...

Sunny sighs with a smile as she remembers that night hanging out with PJ. It was truly a memorable Spring night. But fortunately, she remembers the good part of that night better than the bad part. Even though something ended, something else beautiful begun, just like the flowers of Spring.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunny snapped out of her nostalgia-induced daydream when she heard the sound of the wooden stairs creaking as someone was making their way down. It was Blu, rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen with a small yawn.

"Morning Mommy." The boy quietly mumbles as he takes a seat next to his mother.

"Good morning." Sunny bares a new smile as she greets Blu. "How did you sleep?" The flower asked her child, knowing that he went to bed much later than usual due to the drama that took place late last night.

"Okay I guess, I just don't want anybody to feel sad anymore." Blu quietly states as he remembers seeing his role model Uncle break down sobbing in front of him.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, everything will be just fine." Sunny reassures her son as she rubs the boy's back.

"Well…okay…" Blu says as he cracks a slight grin.

About ten minutes go by as Sunny and Blu eat a small breakfast of toast and fresh fruit, as Sunny was about to make small talk with the blue and purple boy, the sound of creaking stairs fills the room. Sunny immediately figures out who is coming down the steps as she hears uncomfortable groaning and pathetic whines along with it.

A second later, Parappa shuffles into the kitchen doorway. He looks a lot more sickly than he was the previous night, the flower woman has no doubt that Parappa is already starting to go through withdrawal. He was drenched head to toe with sweat, his Pajama bottoms and white tank top were soaked. His skin was a lot more pale than usual, and his eyes looked more sunken. He was clearly going through hell, but Sunny felt little sympathy.

"UNCLE PARAPPA!"

Blu brightens up at the appearance of his beloved uncle, completely naïve to the man's sickly appearance.

"H-hey little dude, w-what's up?" Parappa weakly muttered as he cracked a somewhat forced smile.

Blu was about to get up to give Parappa a hug until Sunny stopped him by putting her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't touch him Blu, he's very sick." The flower woman dryly says.

"Hey, I'm n-not contagious or anything." Parappa uttered defensively, feeling a little hurt that Sunny would stop Blu without hesitation.

"Parappa, you're covered in sweat and filth. I'm not going to let you touch my son until you get clean." When Blu heard that, he thought that she meant "get clean" as in "take a bath", but for Parappa, it meant both bathing wise, and something more serious.

"Alright, alright, I'll go…I'll go ta-"

Parappa abruptly stops talking as he feels the bile in his stomach start to come up his esophagus. The sick rapper quickly covers his mouth and rushes to the kitchen trash can. He immediately drops to his knees and vomits inside. This causes Blu to quickly look away as he shields his eyes, not wanting to see the gross throw up. Sunny on the other hand simply sneers in disgust and irritation. Parappa dry heaves a few times before ending his puking fit, leaving the trash can covered in vomit.

"Oh boy…um…s-sorry…I'll…I'll clean this-"

Sunny interrupts the pitiful dog with her hand covering her eyes, not from the gross scene in front of her, but from the build up of irritation and annoyance.

"Just…Just go upstairs and take a shower. Now." She says sternly. Parappa feels a wave of embarrassment descend upon him as Sunny and Blu look at him with disgust. A more serious form of disgust from Sunny especially.

"Oh-okay…" the dog quietly utters as he makes his way upstairs into the bathroom, planning to shower off his filth.

Blu feels very awkward and uncomfortable as his mother lets out a deep, annoyed sigh.

"Wow…Uncle Parappa must be really sick I guess." Blu states, breaking the weird silence. While Parappa might be physically sick, Sunny was already getting mentally sick of Parappa. It was going to be a long few days.


	13. Chapter 13

After Parappa took his much needed shower, and Sunny cleaning and disinfecting the trash can. The rest of the day went by decently…well, as decently as having a drug addict going through a painful withdrawal can be anyway. PJ and Sunny both took turns supervising Parappa, to make sure he doesn't leave or do anything stupid. Parappa wasn't too much of a hassle, seeing how he barely left his room the entire day, other than a few emergency bathroom visits. Sunny advised Blu to not go near Parappa, so he wouldn't "get sick", Blu reluctantly agreed to keep his distance from his Uncle. Even though he wants to spend more time with him. It appeared that Day 1 of Parappa's rehab went without any troubles.

...

It was currently around midnight as everyone was asleep, everyone except poor Parappa, who was thrashing in bed in distress. He was getting cramps all over his body, especially around his abdomen. His muscles were screaming, his head was pounding, he was sweating like crazy, Parappa was going through hell. The only thing Parappa could do to help cope with the pain was to scratch his arms, that maybe if he directed the pain to somewhere else, he would start to feel better.

It didn't help much. The poor dog scratched his left arm, harder and harder after every scratch. He couldn't help it, it was like a new habit. He continued to scuff his forearm until he felt a sharp stinging sensation. Parappa yelped into his pillow, trying not to wake the others up. He looked at his arm and discovers that he had scraped it hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh man…" Parappa utters under his breath, knowing that he needs to put a bandage on it.

The addicted rapper climbs out of his bed and sneaks towards the bathroom, trying not to cause too much noise as he goes to find something that will treat his bleeding scratch mark. He walks into the bathroom and checks the medicine cabinet, quickly finding some Neosporin and bandages. He applied the ointment and bandage as he shakes and sweats.

The sweat was making it hurt worse, but once he applied the bandage, most of the pain subsided. With a deep, shaky sigh, Parappa closed the medicine cabinet. As he closed it, he stared into the bathroom mirror, at his own reflection.

What has he become? He looked so sickly, so weak, so pale, compared to his old self. He wasn't the optimistic young boy he once was. He was a lowlife, scum. A nuisance. Tears formed in Parappa's eyes as he continued staring into his pathetic reflection. He quietly sobbed as he wandered back into his room for the night.

...

Meanwhile in Parappa Town.

"I don't give a shit if your mother is sick or not! If you don't have the money by the 25th, I will have my men break your legs and rip out your teeth, capiche?" The irritated Lizard yelled at the person on the phone.

"Good. Now don't let me down." He said as he hung up.

"I give these people all the Zen they want, but when it's time to pay up, they always come up fucking short." The reptilian drug dealer said to himself as he sat down on his chair inside his apartment.

Just then, one of his goons walks through the door.

"Yo boss, we need to talk." He says in a gruff tone.

"What is it? I'm busy here!" The lizard snaps back.

"It's about that rapper guy, the one you told me to keep an eye out on." The goon explains as he adjusts his sunglasses.

"You mean Parappa? What about him? He still has five days left to pay me my money." The dealer states as he lights a cigarette.

"I went to his apartment to see if he was still there, he's not." The thug explains to his boss. The green reptile looks at the man with a sour look on his face.

"…excuse me?" The boss replies with increasing anger.

"He must of skipped town…" The goon cautiously says, prepared for his boss's outburst.

"…"

"WHAT?! How the fuck did you let him escape! HE OWES ME FUCKING HUNDREDS!" The lizards shouts as he flips over a table in rage.

"L-look, I found this inside the apartment." The henchman pulls out a slip of paper out of his pocket, hoping it would calm down his boss. He grabs it from his hand and examines it.

"It's a picture of that stinkin mutt with some DJ, so what?!" Jimmy the drug dealer blurts out impatiently.

"I think I seen that DJ before, at Club Fun. I'm guessing he must know about this Parappa guy or something." The goon replies.

"So you're saying that this guy might know where that damn dog is?" Jimmy asks the goon with a scowl.

"He has too, they're buddies I think." He says as he points at the picture of Parappa and PJ side by side.

"Alright then, let's head over to Club Fun. We have a DJ to find." The lizard puts out his cigarette as he and the goon walk out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"Parappa! What happened to your arms?!" PJ blurted out in a concerned tone as he saw Parappa's scratch marks.

"I…I had too…It was the only way to deal with the pain man…" Parappa lowered his gaze as he explained it to his concerned best friend.

"You can't hurt yourself like this. You just can't!" PJ says as he looks around the empty hallway, with only the two men currently in it.

"What is Blu gonna think of this?" PJ whisper shouted at the withdrawing dog.

"I'll…I'll…" Parappa didn't think this far ahead.

"Hold on." PJ says as he enters his room. A moment later he comes out with one of his sweatshirts. "Wear this." PJ simply said as he hands Parappa the piece of clothing.

"Uh…PJ….I-I think this is a little too big for me." Parappa explains as he holds PJ's large green sweatshirt.

"It doesn't matter, I don't want my son seeing you with those scars, and you don't want Sunny to find out either. She'll have you committed if she knew you hurt yourself!" PJ states as Parappa puts on PJ's sweatshirt.

"Alright…let's just go downstairs already." Parappa mumbles as the two men head to the kitchen.

Inside, PJ's two family members greeted him.

"Morning Daddy!" Blu smiles as he hugs his father.

"Morning Uncle Parappa!" Blu hugs Parappa as well, oblivious to the fact he's wearing something that is way to big for him.

"M-morning little dude." Parappa pats his nephew's head as the boy hugs him.

"Morning hun~" Sunny greets he husband with a kiss on the lips. Sunny then stared at Parappa with a less than happy gaze.

"Good Morning, Parappa." She blankly says before returning to making breakfast.

The rapper feels awkward as he takes a seat at the kitchen table. Soon everyone is sitting down and discussing how their day will go.

"I should head into town to get some groceries." PJ casually states as he eats some bacon.

"Uh…PJ…I'm going to be busy running the stand today." Sunny looks over at her husband as she says this.

"Yeah, so?" He responds back.

"I won't be able to keep an eye on You-know-who." Who is referring to Parappa, but she doesn't want Blu to know the true situation. Parappa knows she's talking about him.

"Oh…you're right…" PJ thinks to himself on what he will do.

"Mom, can I be excused? I gotta potty…" Blu says as he crosses his legs, indicating he had to go soon. "Yeah, of course." Sunny smiles at Blu as he scurries to the bathroom. PJ takes this opportunity to talk.

"I guess I'll take you with me to the store." PJ says to Parappa.

"No way!" Sunny objects. "What if he runs off!" Sunny argued as Parappa shrinks down in his chair.

"I'll keep a close eye on him, don't worry." PJ reassures his wife.

Sunny groans as she rolls her eyes. "Fine, but watch him close." She glares at the rapper, who shrinks even more in his chair.

Blu comes scurrying out of the bathroom as he sits down in his chair again.

"All better!" He smiles happily. "Hey Blu, wanna come to the store with me and your Uncle?" The papa bear asks his son.

"Yeah!" Blu jumps up, excited that he gets to go out.

...

PJ takes his son and his addicted friend to the store in the family car, it was a relatively quiet drive, beside Blu trying to make small talk with his Uncle. When they finally arrived, Parappa was hesitant.

"Uh…PJ…can I stay in the car? I really don't think I should go out there looking like this…" Parappa says as he points to his oversized sweatshirt.

"Aww don't worry Uncle Parappa! You look fine!" Blu perks up as he unbuckles his seatbelt and exits the car. PJ waits until Blu gets out to speak.

"Parappa, you don't have a choice. Come on." PJ states plainly, causing Parappa to sigh as he leaves the car.

PJ holds Blu's hand as they walk inside the grocery store, with Parappa following close behind.

"Daddy! Can you get me some candy?" Blu pleaded with big, cute eyes.

"Maybe, if you behave like a good boy while we're here." The papa bear smiles at his son.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna be a good boy, because I'm good!" Blu says to himself in a silly way as PJ rubs his son's head.

"Uh…can I get some candy?" Parappa asks innocently.

"No." PJ plainly states, causing the dog to look at the floor with a sad huff.

As the three walk through the door. Parappa notices the strange looks he's receiving from the store's patrons. Most likely due to his sickly looks and unfitting clothes. Parappa looks at the floor, avoiding eye contact from the sheer embarrassment. Blu looks up at Parappa and sees that he doesn't feel comfortable. The blue bear child holds his hand out to his Uncle with an innocent smile. Parappa sees this and grins a bit at the child's good nature as he takes his other hand. Blu giggles as he holds the hands of both his father and his Uncle, no matter how many ugly looks his Uncle is getting.

After a little while, PJ is paying for the things he got at one of the cash registers. Parappa stands behind his friend and nephew as PJ speaks up.

"Well Blu, since you were behaving well today, I guess you deserve a treat." PJ speaks in a positive tone as he puts a chocolate bar on the conveyor belt.

Blu's eyes sparkle at the sight of this.

"Yay! Thank you Daddy!" Blu hugs his Dad as he in returns smiles warmly.

"Aww, you're welcome buddy." PJ giggles.

"Hey Daddy, do you think I was good enough for two candies?" Blu asks with sparkly eyes, hoping to convince his dad to get him some more.

"Sorry Blu, only one for now. You know how hyper you get when you eat too much sugar." PJ explains as Blu exhales in minor disappointment.

Parappa sees this and feels slightly sympathetic for Blu. If Parappa had any money, he would happily buy Blu more candy. But the thing is, he doesn't have a dime. He gave the last of his money to Jimmy and his goons on that fateful night a few days ago. Parappa feels worse now that he realizes he can't do anything. He feels like a burden to PJ and his family enough as it is, and it makes things worse when he can't even buy his nephew a little treat. Parappa sighs as he thinks. He wants to make Blu happy. He sees the candy next to him.

Besides PJ and Blu, who were infront of him looking the other direction. No one else was in the register aisle. Parappa looks in all directions one last time before doing something that he could get in a lot of trouble for, but he risked it anyways.

Parappa slowly but carefully took a candy bar off the shelves and quickly but quietly stuffed it in his sweatshirt pocket. He wanted to make Blu smile, to think his Uncle was fun and caring, not just some dependent that his parent's had to put up with. PJ finished paying and the three started to head out. Parappa looked back one more time to see no one noticed what he did.

Parappa was in the clear, for now.


	15. Chapter 15

"This is Captain Blu, I'm now about to attack the evil space aliens, over." Blu talks to himself as he sits on his bedroom floor, playing with his toys. "Roger that, you may fire at will!" Blu imitates another voice as he waves around a toy rocketship in his hand. "Yes sir!" The boy exclaims as he picks up another spaceship with his other hand. "Pew pew pew! Bsssssshh! Pew Pew boooooom bssssshhh!" The hybrid child waves around his toys, pretending that they're having a space battle while making noises that go along with it.

As the "battle" was getting more intense, there was a knock coming from Blu's bedroom door.

"Come in!" Blu shouts as he continues to play with his toys.

The door creaks open as Parappa peeks his head in.

"Hey little dude, you got a sec?" Parappa asks in a quiet manner.

"Yeah! Sure!" Blu smiles as he continues to have his make believe space battle. Parappa comes inside the room as he shuts the door behind him.

"How are you doing kiddo?" The rapper asks his nephew as he walks next to the boy.

"I'm good!" Blu answers as makes explosions noises from his mouth.

"That's cool…so…you know how you behaved well back at the store?" Parappa asks another question while reaching into his sweatshirt pocket. Blu nods his head.

"Well, since you were really good. I was thinking about giving you this." Parappa pulls out the candy bar that he smuggled out of the store.

The blue boy's eyes grow big and sparkly upon seeing the tasty candy. "Is that for me?" Blu asks his uncle.

"Yeah kiddo! It's yours, just don't tell your parents alright?" Parappa hands his nephew the candy as Blu nods his head.

"Mmmmmm…thanks Uncle Parappa!" The silly child thanks his uncle as he stuffs his face with the chocolate bar.

"Hehe…you're welcome Blu." Parappa smiles as he leaves the room.

...

Night time has come once again at the Berri Farm. PJ and Sunny have retired to their bedroom after a busy day of selling berries and watching Parappa. Blu kept his promise to not tell his parents about Parappa giving him candy, in which the rapping dog was grateful for. The withdrawing addict was still having cramps and fevers, as his body starts to get used to the lack of toxins. While not as bad as the previous nights, it was still painful enough for Parappa to continue his habit of scratching his arms.

The sick dog was sweating profusely as he tossed and turned in his bed, he needed fresh air. He decides to risk sneaking outside for a breath of fresh air, to hopefully ease his symptoms somehow. Parappa was well aware that if PJ catches him, or god forbid Sunny does, he would have to face the consequences. Whether it be a stern talking to from his sleepy best friend, or whatever terrible wrath his former girlfriend would unleash on him.

Parappa dons his old, worn orange hat and then slips on his large, green sweatshirt and proceeds to sneak out of the room. Parappa tries his best to tip toe down the upstairs hallway, despite his cramping. He successfully manages to get past both bedrooms undetected. He then slowly but carefully sneaked down the stairs, trying to avoid making the old wooden steps creak. Once he cleared that obstacle, the rest of the journey was easy enough as he snuck out the door without making too much noise.

Once Parappa stepped outside, he felt the somewhat cool air chill his body as the sweat turned ice cold. He walked a fair distance away from the farmhouse just in case no one would see him if they looked out the windows. It was pitch black, as the night sky was cloudy. Parappa couldn't see a thing, so he walked with caution, trying not to trip on anything. Despite the cramps, he felt better as the cool sweat on his skin gave him goosebumps.

The older dog used the silent setting to reflect on the events of the last few nights. Including the night that Boxxy….Parappa shut his eyes tight as a tear begins to form, he doesn't want to remember…he just doesn't.

As he reflects on the tragedy of a few nights ago, Parappa hears quick footsteps to his left. Before the dog could react, he was suddenly grabbed from behind, with a large, callused hand covered his mouth, muffling his yelps of distress, with another pair of arms holding back his arms. Half a second later, Parappa felt something cold and sharp press against his neck.

"If you so much as move a muscle, or try to scream, I'll cut you a new mouth. Are we clear?" A gruff voice from behind him whisper threatened as the horrified dog shakily nods his head as tears stream from his eyes.

"Good, now walk." The voice from behind pushed Parappa forward as someone else held his arms back, preventing the dog to do anything besides what his captor tells him. The men lead the shaking dog away from the farmhouse towards the tree line, Parappa has never felt more scared than he is right now. He's totally confused as to what's going on until he reaches the tree line, where he hears a familiar voice.

"So you thought you could escape from us huh?"

Parappa was shoved to the ground by the men from behind him.

"J-Jimmy?!" Parappa stutters as he looks up to the dark, shadowy figure in front of him.

Suddenly Parappa was blinded by a bright light. Jimmy pointed his flashlight at the terrified dog.

"Jesus fuck, you look like hell." The drug dealing lizard sneers as his two henchman pull up the weakened addict, holding him to prevent him escaping.

"Wh-what-"

Parappa gets cut off as Jimmy uppercuts him in the stomach, causing Parappa to buckle over, desperately gasping for breath in pain.

"Listen, and listen good you filthy mutt." The lizard holds up the dog's fear stricken head as he shines the flashlight on him.

"You thought you could run away from your responsibilities huh? You thought you could pull a fast one on me? Well listen here you little junkie mongrel." Jimmy pulls out his switchblade from inside his jacket, flipping it open, causing Parappa to flinch.

"You will never, and I mean never, escape from me! You understand?" He presses the tip of the blade against Parappa's throat, causing the dog to quiver in horror.

"I always have one of my men watching…We searched your run down shithole of an apartment, we found out that you were friends with a certain DJ…"

Parappa's teary eyes widened at Jimmy's words. Parappa's expression makes the Zen dealer smirk.

"This DJ plays at the old Club Fun every now and then…so naturally, we went down to the place to get information….and let me tell you…we learned a lot." Jimmy laughs as Parappa whimpers as he breaths heavily.

"Those clueless fools at the club didn't hesitate to spill the beans on your friend, heh, those fools… Hard to believe you were once like them. Naïve, innocent, careless. But you're nothing like that anymore….you're filth, scum. Just another junkie that owes me money." Jimmy points the switchblade at the now sobbing dog.

"Anyway…like I said, they gave us a lot of info. Good ol' DJ PJ Berri am I right?" Jimmy laughs at the dog's scared expression.

"28 years old…lives at the farm right over there with his wife, Sunny, and his little boy Blu." Parappa's breathing get's erratic as Jimmy continues.

"You're friends with them…you thought you could be safe with them….well let me tell you….you're not safe Parappa…and neither. Are. They." Parappa starts to audibly sob at this.

"You have four days. Four days to pay up the money you owe me. If you don't pay up by then, or if you try to run away again, or if you try to call the cops or tell ANYONE else…then you, and everyone who lives in that farmhouse over there….well, let's just say that it won't end very well for all of you." Parappa continues to cry as he feels completely broken, knowing he put his friends/family in danger.

"You can't win Parappa…this isn't a game….you can't beat us….you can't get rid of us…you will do whatever we say, or else." Jimmy puts his switchblade back in his pocket.

"Pick him up." He orders his men as they prop him back on his trembling feet.

"You are going to turn around, and you are going to walk back to that farmhouse. Remember what I said here tonight Parappa…we are ALWAYS watching. Now walk." Jimmy orders as Parappa doesn't hesitate to walk back to the house in a near catatonic fashion.

What will he do? How is he gonna keep not only himself, but his family safe?

He can't believe, he just can't believe.


	16. Chapter 16

Parappa continued to walk back to the farmhouse, shaking and trembling from his encounter with Jimmy. He blames only himself for the trouble he's in, and he blames himself for allowing his friend's family to get involved. Parappa was starting to panic, he was running out of time, and the consequences have just gotten a lot worse.

The dog was in such a state of disarray, he almost forgot to sneak back inside the house as he flung open the door and took his first audible step in. The floorboards under his feet creaked as the disgruntled dog finally stopped to realize what he did. He stood still for a few moments, trying to listen for any sounds being made upstairs. A few seconds of total silence later, Parappa sighed a shaky breath.

He snuck up the stairs and into the upstairs hallway as Parappa tries to be as stealthy as possible in his condition. The dog slowly turns the doorknob to his bedroom as the door creaks open, making Parappa look behind himself so he knows no one else heard the noise.

Before Parappa could enter the room, he heard the sound of a door creaking open behind him. The dog turns around at the speed of light as he sees a small figure looking at him through the cracked door.

It was Blu.

"Uncle Parappa?" The groggy Blu wipes his tired eyes with his hand as he holds his stuffed frog Boof with the other.

"Shhh!" Parappa quickly shushes the boy, trying to quiet him down so his parents couldn't hear.

"Wh-what are you doing up so late? It's night time?" Blu whispers in a slightly concerned way as he lets out a small yawn.

"I uh...I...had a bad dream...don't worry about it kiddo." Parappa quickly makes up a little excuse, knowing full well to not let Blu know the truth.

"Awww, I'm sorry Uncle Parappa...bad dreams are...you know...bad." Blu hugged his little stuffed frog as he opened his door fully to get close to the dog.

"Yeah...anyway, you need to go back to sleep Blu, it's way past your bedtime." Parappa tries to get Blu back to bed before his parents wake up to.

"Oh, alright...can I get a hug first?" The blue teddy bear asks as he holds out his little arms.

Parappa sighs a bit as he just wants the boy to leave him be. "Alright, come here." Parappa holds out his arms too.

Blu runs up and hugs his Uncle with an innocently cute smile on his face.

As Parappa was about to let go, he heard a small gasp come out of his nephew.

"What's the mat-" Parappa sees that Blu is staring at the scars on his arms as he forgot to cover them back up with new bandages.

"U-Uncle Parappa...you're...you're hurt!" Blu starts to pick up his voice as he freaks out a bit. Parappa shushes him as he holds his finger to his mouth.

"No, I'm not. Trust me." Parappa desperately tries to calm the boy down.

"But...you have a lot of booboos!" Blu responds as he looks worried.

"It's fine, just...just go back to bed." Parappa tries his best to make Blu calmer, to no avail.

"Whenever I get booboos, Mommy and Daddy would give me a Band-Aid and a kiss! C'mon!" Blu takes his Uncle's hand as they quietly hurry to the bathroom, much to Parappa's dismay. But he knew that if he wouldn't let Blu help him, he would tell his parents. Parappa decides to go along with Blu anyway.

When the two got to the bathroom, Blu began to peak his head into the cabinets under the sink. "Now where are those dang band-aids?" He whispers to himself as he really wants to help his Uncle fix his booboos.

Parappa simply opens the medicine cabinet and retrieves the only band-aids left in there.

"Oh, there they are!" Blu smiles as he takes the colorful kiddie band-aids. Blu motions for Parappa to sit down on the toilet, in which he does.

"I think I'm a little to old for those kiddo." Parappa looks at the colorful bright bandages, clearly meant for children.

"Don't be silly, they make my booboos go away, so it will for you too!" Blu smiles as he unwraps several of the band-aids. Parappa holds out his arms as the hybrid child puts them on one by one.

"You know, last time a got a booboo, I cried a little...it hurt so bad that red stuff came out...but Mommy said that everyone gets booboos from time to time. Some booboos are bigger than others...but...she said that when you are with people you love, the booboos feel less bad!" Blu explains as he finsishes bandaging his Uncle's arm. "All done!" The boy smiles a bit.

Parappa looks at his arms, seeing multiple colorful band-aids that are covering up the scars. "Thanks Blu..." Parappa smiles at the boy.

"You're welcome! I guess we better head back to bed now, huh?" Blu yawns once again, feeling tired.

"Yeah, that's a good idea...just don't tell your parents about this alright? They...uh...they will be very upset if they know about my booboos. okay?" Parappa pleads with the child.

"Oh okay! Goodnight Uncle Parappa!" Blu hugs Parappa before running off to bed.

"Night kiddo." Parappa quietly says as he rubs his bandaged arms.

A second later, Blu comes back to the bathroom. "I almost forgot!" He says as he jumps up and kisses his Uncle on the cheek.

"There you go! Goodnight!" He miles as he walks back to his room for the night.

Parappa waves goodbye as he sighs a deep sigh. If he doesn't find a way to make money in the next few days, those thugs are going to hurt PJ, Sunny, and even little Blu.

He cannot let that happen.


	17. Chapter 17

Morning time has come on the Berri Farm, as the sun rises from the East in its usual warm orange glow. Parappa throws on his large green hoodie that PJ lent to him, mainly to hide his colorfully bandaged arms from PJ and Sunny. Blu kept his promise to not tell his parents about the night before, which made the addicted Uncle feel some relief. Blu was such a good boy, too innocent to be caught in Parappa's situation.

Breakfast time was as awkward as the last. With Sunny keeping a close eye on Parappa as Blu tried to ease the tension with his usual childish small talk.

Parappa is fully aware that Sunny hates his guts. It's been that way since Parappa first started doing Zen nearly a decade ago. Hell, perhaps even since the night the two broke up. The miserable rapper recalls that night as if it happened recently. He was such a jerk. Back when he started touring with King Kong Mushi in his teenage years, Parappa's ego got inflated like a hot air balloon. He thought he was the real deal. He put his family, friends, and love life aside for his rapping career. He was intolerable to the point where only his closest friends were all he had left. In the end, if Parappa could change one thing from his past, besides his drug addiction, it would to have become more humble. If all those years of being Obnoxious and petty didn't drive away everyone, his early days of addiction surely did. Parappa shudders at all the memories from those years, he tries his best to repress it all. Too many mistakes were made, and too many friends lost.

If Parappa is thankful for one thing though, is that PJ was always loyal to him. The dog always wanted to find a way to truly repay PJ for helping him for all these years. He'll think of something later, once he finds a way to get Jimmy and his goons off his and the Berri family's backs.

...

Afternoon replaced the morning before too long as Sunny was busy tending to her Berri stand, along with Blu . All the while, Parappa and PJ were sitting in the living room watching TV.

Since Parappa was still going through withdrawal, either PJ or Sunny had to watch the dog throughout the day. They didn't trust him being alone for to long, as they feared he could run off or find a way to get drugs into the house. Parappa felt like he was in prison. With Sunny acting like some prison guard with a grudge. At least PJ was still PJ, and the dog much preferred to be in his supervision.

"Shimmering blue Oceans and golden sandy beaches. Our world famous _Chin_ Resorts will leave you feeling blissful, beautiful, and born again. As for I, world famous entrepreneur JOE CHIN! Guarantee that you will have the time of your life!"

"It seems that Joe Chin is doing well." PJ casually remarks as he lets out a tired little yawn.

"When wasn't he?" Parappa responds as he rests his head on his hand.

PJ lifts up the TV remote to change channels.

"We now return to, _Caveman vs Cowboy._ "

The TV show cuts to a Wild West themed town in the middle of a desert, with two men standing in the middle of the road. One wearing standard cowboy garb, along with a gun belt, and the other a hairy, unshaven man wearing a loincloth and holding a rock.

"You came to the wrong town, partner." The cowboy spat on the ground as the Caveman shouted incoherent babbles.

The cowboy slowly reached for his revolver, staring down the caveman who gripped his rock as he stared back at the cowboy. The town clock tower slowly ticked until both hands of the clock were on the "12" mark.

"DRAW"

The caveman threw the rock as hard as he could. The stone landed about 5 feet to the left of the cowboy. Both men stared at the rock as it awkwardly tumbled down the road until it came to a stop. The caveman and the cowboy then looked at each other for a few seconds until the Westerner casually pulled out his six shooter and shot the caveman in the face. The caveman fell to the ground, with clearly fake blood pouring out the head wound.

The cowboy then began to do a poorly executed moonwalk as he then jumps up to do a backflip, only to fall on his back with an unscripted cry for medical attention.

"Is it me, or was TV better back when we were kids?" Parappa asked the teddy bear, cringing at the crappy TV show.

"Meh...It's all the same to me." PJ yawns as he slumps back in his chair.

"Hey, can we watch _Heck's Kitchen with Jordan Ramzee_? I heard that there's a new episode on...PJ?" Parappa looks over at the teddy bear, who has fallen asleep.

Parappa pokes the sleeping bear, who doesn't even budge.

Parappa thinks hard and long about what to do next. The dog was nervous. He had an idea for what to do as soon as he was left alone, and idea that would help everyone in the long run, but would be catastrophic for him in the short run. Parappa sweats as he decides whether or not he wants to go through with this plan.

The dog makes up his mind, it's now or never.

He carefully sneaks upstairs, being as stealthy as possible by making sure the stairs don't creak. He proceeds down the upstairs hallway until he arrives at PJ and Sunny's bedroom, where he carefully opens the door and heads inside.

Parappa heads over to the wardrobe, where a little desk and mirror was stationed for Sunny to do her make up at. He checked around the desk, making sure not to knock anything over or make anything seem out of place.

Soon enough, he finds what he was looking for. He picks up a small little black velvet box and opens it. Inside is an assortment of jewelry, belonging to Sunny Funny. Ranging from rings, to necklaces, to earring, etc. Parappa pockets a couple of rings and a bracelet, as well as a big necklace, with a pendant with a flower emblem on it. That looked like it could be worth a good price.

The dog puts the box back and sneaks into his room, he puts the jewelry inside of his pillowcase as he plans to sneak out at night and sell Sunny's jewelry.

He only took a few things, Sunny would barely notice. But then again, if she does notice...

Parappa shook his head violently, he doesn't want to think of the consequences, nor could he afford too.

He sneaks back downstairs and sits next to the sleeping bear like nothing ever happened.

Parappa could only hope and believe that his plan will work, because this is the only plan he has.


End file.
